The Huntress Returns - Oliver and Felicity
by wwefangal
Summary: Missing scenes from The Huntress Returns after Oliver finds Felicity. One Shot
1. The Huntress Returns Oliver and Felicity

**I do not own Arrow. **

**The writing in Italics is quotes from this week's episode 'The Huntress Returns'. Everything else is all me. **

**When I watched the scene where Oliver found Felicity and he helped her, before Diggle came, I thought it was a great Oliver/Felicity moment when he looked into her eyes. It was cute, so I wrote what could have happened before Diggle came into the scene. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After looking into the current police reports and reading about the recent robbery it dawned on Felicity that there was someone other than Oliver who would be after a cross-bow. Not thinking twice she called up Oliver with the news.

"_I was multi-tasking and intercepted the police report, a local sporting goods store just got robbed of one high-powered cross-bow. Could be a crazy coincidence…or your psycho ex-girlfriend, Dig's words, not mine, is still in town. I'll let you know if I learn anything more. In the meantime just, watch your" Felicity turned around "back"_

"_Hi, I don't think we had a chance to be properly introduced this morning"_

Felicity was in shock, she didn't even know Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriend and yet here she was in front of her, pointing that high-powered cross bow at her. She had a few ideas as to why she was here and realised until Helena got what she wanted, she was not going to leave.

"You know what I want. I need you to hack into the police system and find out where they are holding my father"

Felicity didn't say anything; her eyes were on that cross-bow that was pointed at her. Helena caught onto this.

"You do as I say, nothing will happen to you. And I did just overhear your phone call and Oliver will be here to save you…soon, but I will be gone before then with the information I need and you will be left unharmed. Got it?"

Felicity didn't say anything but just nodded and got to work, Helena close behind her with the cross-bow tip digging into her back. Once she found what Helena wanted she told her everything, hoping Helena would leave. But she didn't see it coming, Helena hit her across the side of her head and then everything went black.

It seemed like hours went by when Felicity came too, she was lying on the floor, her hands and feet tied and her vision blurred, and she didn't have on her glasses. Her head was throbbing and she was scared, then she heard footsteps and decided to remain quiet until she knew who she was dealing with.

"_Felicity?!" _

She sighed in relief, Oliver.

"_Oliver…Oliver" Felicity stuttered. _

Oliver came running around the desk and cut the bands that bound her wrists and her feet and helped her sit up, with his hand on the back of her neck

"_You ok?"_

Felicity shook her head, her head hurt but she was fine now that Oliver was here.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess"

"It's ok; I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for the job. I mean you'd think I'd be used to it by now, after all I did have a bomb strapped to my neck some time ago and I know too much so of course I am bound to be in danger sometimes. All in a day's work right? I mean you deal with this stuff all the time and I hear about these things every-day after all this is a dangerous city and I should know that I won't always be safe but-

"Felicity" Oliver said trying to calm her down and stop her from rambling on.

"Oh right, rambling on. I guess I'm just a little shook from what transpired but like I said all in a day's work right? I mean I have to get used to this, especially if I'm going to be working with you and who knows next time it could be worse and I might not be able to get a warning to you and who knows I could be dead before you know it and-…"

Oliver shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. Felicity was really something. Even after she was attacked by his ex-girlfriend she was still the same old Felicity. Anyone else they would have been a wreck after what just transpire, but not Felicity. He knew she wouldn't stop so he did something he thought was appropriate at this time and hoped it would calm her down. Oliver pulled her close into his arms in a warm embrace and in surprise Felicity stopped talking and returned the embrace and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear.

Felicity stayed quiet as she stayed in his embrace, finally she was safe.

Then they heard foot-steps and Oliver jumped up and pulled out his knife.

Diggle.

* * *

**Review. **

**No flames please**


	2. The Odyssey - Oliver and Felicity

**I do not own Arrow. **

**Also, check out my other Arrow story 'Messed Up' and review. **

**Going to try my hand at another Oliver/Felicity scene. **

**Italics means they are quotes from an episode. **

**This is the episode where Oliver is shot by Moira and ends up in Felicity's car.**

* * *

**The Odyssey - Oliver and Felicity**

What had been a long and tiresome day, was now over and Felicity couldn't wait to get home, get into her PJs and watch a movie a rubbish movie and eat. She decided to pick up some takeaway as she felt with the busy week she had at work, she deserved a night off from cooking.

The car park was quiet and empty as she headed to her car, pressing the key in hand, her car made a sound and flashed. When she reached, she opened the door, set her bag down on the passenger seat and sat in the car, closing the door behind her. She started the car and then heard a low moan and then heard a voice

_"I'm not going to hurt you Felicity"_

She jumped as she saw the intruder lying across her back seats.

_"How do you know my name?_" she asked, a little freaked out.

_"Because you know my name"_ said Oliver as he took off his green hood.

Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen was lying in her cry, dressed as the vigilante. Meaning, he was the vigilante, meaning all the excuses he came up with every time he came to see her were a bunch of lies. It was all coming back to her and although this was not the moment, she couldn't help but smile whilst recalling all those excuses. The computer that he claimed he dropped latte on, although was covered in bullet holes, or the 'energy drink' in a syringe, researching on guys that right after were taken down or out. Everything suddenly made so much more sense about Oliver Queen.

Everyone had an opinion on the vigilante, most were bad but she wasn't sure how she felt about him. She had heard all the stories and although his methods were brutal in some cases, he was cleaning out the city by eliminating all the evil and bad. But now that she knew who the vigilante is she realised it not only did not surprise her, but she would keep his secret, continue to help, but only because he said she could trust him and by coming here, to her, it meant he trusted her too. It also meant he could help her find Walter, something that made her feel guilty since he went missing.

_"Oliver...oh...wow, everything about you just became so unbelievably clear" _

Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

Felicity shook her head at her stupidity, here he was lying in her car bleeding quite possibly to his death and here she was putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

_"Your bleeding"_

_"I don't need to be told that"_

_"You need a hospital"_

_"My father's old factory in the Glades"_

_"You...you need a doctor"_

_"Felicity, you have to promise me that you are going to take me to my father's factory and nowhere else"_

_"I...I promise" she said._

He nodded, closing his eyes until she spoke again and he slowly opened his eyes again, his vision blurring.

"But you have to promise to stay awake Oliver" she said, the fear in her voice evident. "Please"

Oliver nodded slowly, but he wasn't sure he could keep that promise and it killed him because he could sense the worry and fear off Felicity. He hated that he put her in this position.

Oliver tried to stay awake as Felicity was driving, rambling to herself, loud enough for him to wear and in some strange way he found it soothing, a familiar voice whom he could trust with his biggest secret.

After his mother shot him, he didn't think he would make it out of the building without being caught and there was no way he could contact Diggle because he would take too long to come. Then it dawned on him, there was one other person whom he could not only trust but was most likely in the building. Felicity Smoak.

Finding her car was easy because there were only a couple other cars in the car park and he had seen her drive into work once. With ease broke into her car without setting off any alarm and collapsed onto the back seats. He hoped Felicity wouldn't be too long, because he wasn't sure if he could stay awake any longer but he had to try, just enough strength to tell her where she should take him.

There was something about Felicity Smoak he couldn't ignore, she was smart, funny and attractive and not in the way all the other women he had come across. She was different, good different. Every-time he went to her for help he always left with a smile on his face despite himself, then when the day was over and his work for the day was done, his thoughts would only go back to the few minutes he interacted with her.

Only recently he had been debating whether to tell Felicity his secret, after-all she confided in him and showed him the diary with the list. He told her she could trust him, but could she really when he was always lying to her? He also knew she wasn't stupid and his excuses were getting worse by each visit, he decided before he confronted his mother that he would tell Felicity the truth and ask her to be apart of his team. Hoping she would return the trust and say yes.

"We are almost there Oliver, stay with me...please" she said softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you"

Slowly Oliver's vision was fading to black, but he could still hear her voice, so soothing it made him smile and then everything went black.

* * *

**So...I don't like this one-shot as much as I liked the one before.**

**Review please. No flames. **

**Also, please do read my other Arrow story about Tommy/Thea and review.**


End file.
